Megaman Zero One-shots - Zero x Ciel
by Pancettakawai
Summary: Una serie de One-shots de Zero x Ciel, con un poco de todo, en diferentes categorías y géneros. Las actualizaciones no tienen fecha ni horario de especificación. En todo caso disfruta. -Ciel es mayor de edad en todos los one-shots. Disclaimer: Megaman Zero no es de mi autoridad, este mismo es propiedad de la empresa Capcom. Calificacion T por el momento.
1. Cuentos de hadas

**||Cuentos de hadas||**

* * *

**Notas de autora: Tengo muy entendido que Ciel tiene 14 años en el inicio de la saga y termina con 16 al final de la misma, pero la verdad es que como este chiste gracioso de la ONU ya me cayo bien, pues decidí alargar un poco más los años de guerra retomados en cada uno de los juegos, para poder mostrar a una Ciel un poco más adulta y más madura. En resumen, en todos los one-shots de esta obra Ciel es mayor de edad. Como cada one-shot es diferente, puede que cambie constantemente la edad de Ciel (a veces tendrá 19 o 22, pero no un numero más pequeño del 18 si tanto te importa el asunto de las edades) así al menos para poder adaptarla al ambiente u espacios correspondientes en el que quiero ponerla, así que si vez que a diario le cambio la edad, ya sabes mi punto. **

**Aparte, puede que algunos One-shots carezcan de lógica (probablemente todos), pero en todo caso, disfruta ^w^.**

* * *

**Emparejamiento: Zero x Ciel (Unilateral). **

**Relación: Humana/Robot.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje maduro leve.**

* * *

Ciel siempre tuvo un ligero odio hacia todo lo que era ficción: los cuentos de hadas, (llenos de sus típicas mierdas clichés de princesas y príncipes azules viviendo en un enorme y precioso castillo cuidadosamente labrado, con un montón de jardines preciosos y pueblerinos agradables); las novelas, por sus inigualables y a veces estúpidas ideas imaginarias que te hacían querer saber más sobre el mundo del que leías. O las cartas románticas de un hombre risueño hacia su mujer, esa lírica extinta que ahora no es más que nada una fantasía.

Si. Todo era una mera obra de ficción creada a través de la imaginación de otros tantos como ella, y sinceramente, Ciel, ODIABA lo ilusionistas que podían ser los autores al plasmar sus mundos. Tan vivos, tan alegres, tan pacíficos, le hacían tener una envidia sin igual a la única mujer envuelta en un lio de la porquería del cual nunca pidió ser parte: LA GUERRA.

Y viéndolo desde su propio punto de vista, se despreciaba por eso. En meras horas de trabajo duro y estresante, ella se veía en el verdoso reflejo del cristal de la capsula de contención: como una princesa, vestida con su precioso vestido rosado cubierto de brillos y flores. Viéndose elegante y dulce ante una multitud que le aplaudía y convivía en paz los unos con los otros; como si no existiese nunca la guerra, como si los recuerdos del trágico pasado fuesen el mal sueño de una joven desquiciada encerrada en lo profundo de las entrañas de un manicomio.

Así tal cual, al suave suspiro de una dama respirando el aroma de la carta de su amado. Pero como todos sabemos, todo esto no eran nada más que las mentiras de un cuento para niños creado por un escritor demente al que simplemente se le ocurrio meterse en la cabeza de los más frágiles, como un monstruo debajo de tu cama.

Ciel tuvo que descubrir en un mal momento la verdad de todo esto. Cuando entonces a sus 14, las maravillas se marchitaban con la marca de la guerra pisando sus talones, mientras la sangre de sus compañeros cubria sus pies. Las gotas asemejando el chapoteo de un charco, siendo sangre en lugar de lodo en su lugar.

Ante la realidad, se abrazaba así misma, suspirando con pesadez ante las revelaciones de la época. Sufriendo el tremendo bofetón de la crueldad que la realidad le había otorgado justo después de haber sobrepasado la pubertad, indicándole que las fantasías eran para niños y ahora, ella debía actuar como la mujer que debía de ser acorde a su edad.

NO más castillos encantados, no más princesas y príncipes azules, no más niños voladores huyendo de un mundo de adultos para embarcarse al país de sus sueños o la existencia de una botella o un bizcocho encantado que aumentaba o disminuía tu tamaño. Ya no más… Finales felices. NO.

_**Este era el mundo real**_, un mundo lleno de gente depravada, cruel, hipócrita, amables, inocentes y bondadosos, pisoteado hasta el mas mínimo rincón con las suelas de las botas de una guerra estúpida, que hacia ver al mundo más mierda de lo que ya era, teniendo como únicos afectados a los segundos.

Después de todo, ¿Qué se podría usar del final feliz de un cuento que se pudiese utilizar como arma en este mundo, cuando toda la inocencia se había marchado del mismo?

¿Para qué ser una princesa si los príncipes no existían? ¿O escribirle cartas al amor de tu vida pensando que volverá sano y salvo de la maldad de las afueras sabiendo que el peligro abunda por todas partes?

¿Qué iba a solucionar un cuento de hadas? ¿Llegar, venir, ilusionar a la gente para sumirla nuevamente en el profundo abismo de su miseria? ¡Ja Ja! Estúpidos autores de porquería.

¿Para que la ficción? Si solo era parte de la mente de un loco.

Ciel detestaba lo mentirosos que podían ser los autores, engañando a la gente con palabras bonitas y caminos fáciles y sencillos que hasta el niño más tonto podría recorrer sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos. Odiaba eso, los dulces y encantadores relatos entre las palmas de sus manos, seduciéndola a un mundo lleno de emociones, las cuales, la convertían en la princesa que ella erróneamente creía ser.

Malditos escritores. La hacían sentir TAN querida, amada, cubierta del cariño y la pasión que nadie a excepción de las palabras impresas en las hojas de los libros pudo otorgarle. Casi hasta el punto de confundir su piadoso espacio ficticio con el hostil de la realidad. Y solo de adulta, pudo comprender sus errores.

De hecho, ahora que se daba cuenta. ¿Qué hubiera sido del mundo si ella no hubiese sido parte de esos ridículos experimentos del hombre? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella solo hubiese nacido y crecido como una mujer humana normal como cualquier otra? ¿Sin su inteligencia, sin su mente estúpida? Sin esas… ¿Capacidades que la hacían considerarse "ESPECIAL"?

Probablemente estaría viviendo en Neo arcadia, vagando por ahí con su bonito vestido rosado volándole con el soplar del viento, tomando un baño de sol en la comodidad de su silla mientras las letras del libro sobre sus dedos paseaban sobre su mente como uno de los mantras del Tao.

Tal vez… Si ella nunca hubiese sido creada a través de una probeta y un tubo de ensayo…, Copy X nunca hubiese existido y la guerra que los sucumbía ahora jamás hubiese estallado y todos… tanto humanos como reploids… todavia seguirían coexistiendo en paz bajo la creencia de que X seguía en el interior de su torre… gobernando. Y también…

Zero seguiría durmiendo pacíficamente… Estando tan tranquilo como su propia capsula le hubiese permitido.

SI ELLA no fuera lo que es, no le tendría tanto odio a los libros. Y ningun autor inocente seria victima de sus insultos a sangre fría si ella no fuese alguna clase de arcángel en el medio de un infierno. Pero…

La verdad es que… Ciel nunca entendió de que le iba a servir creer en la existencia de las hadas madrinas, cuando ni las mismas escucharon sus llamados cuando corría desesperada para sacar al pequeño puñado de personas inocentes de la cárcel, con tal de que a las mismas no las tiraran al vertedero como lo que seriamente los suyos consideraban inferior.

En sí, durante la mayor parte de su tiempo miraba hacia el horizonte desde lo alto de la base de la resistencia, perdida en el interior de la profundidad de su propio limbo, contestando los enigmas de sus preguntas mediante la observación.

Nunca antes se sintió tan decepcionada con tan solo ver el horizonte venir a pegarle en la jeta. Le hacia recordar sus miedos más profundos y esos sentimientos tan depravados que la identificaban a la raza de la cual era perteneciente. HUMANOS.

Bajo de si, el polvo se pegaba a la delgada ropa ajustada de su cuerpo pálido, otorgándole sensaciones de calor y suciedad igualadas al mundo muerto y desértico a la vista de sus ojos, del que de alguna manera u otra, todavía tenía la esperanza de recuperarle el tono verde y brillante que hacía décadas que se había perdido. _**Como otra fantasía dolorosamente engañosa en su interior.**_

_Justo tal cuales a sus viejas __**fantasías amorosas**_. Tan terriblemente tontas y lógicas para una joven adulta, que ahora con sus 18 años, finalmente comprendía las tonalidades del poderoso poder que empleaba el engaño seductor de la atracción sobre su mente joven e inmadura que en aquellos años de plena floración, no paraba de soñar con el mesías de armadura carmesí…*

Una tortura hormonal de su propio subconsciente.

Su yo adolescente se veía a sí misma como la joven humilde de los cuentos. Esperando a un príncipe probablemente inexistente mientras su vida pasaba como el viento ante las estaciones.

Esperándolo siempre bajo el consuelo de la ventana. Pareciendo una chica tímida ante el caminar del caballero cuando este paseaba cerca del callejón, pasándose de largo por la puerta de su casa mientras caminaba como todo un pavo real digno de la belleza y la elegancia con la cual había sido escogido por portar. Siendo admirado por aquellos y aquellas inferiores a él.

Y ella, al esconderse detrás de la ventana, cuando él se volteaba presintiendo sus ojos obscenos sobre su ser. Ella jadeaba de placer, sintiéndose triste cuando miraba su cuerpo demacrado ante el espejo colocado en una esquina de su habitación.

Una doncella maltrecha y sucia, a la que no le quedaban los zapatos más bonitos por la mugre impregnada sobre sus piernas y ropajes viejos y rotos. Nada como la ropa de esas mujeres esbeltas y bonitas de los señores feudales, o un cuerpo y unos ojos como los de la diosa venus. NO. No era tan preciosa como ella deseaba ser…, y su atrevimiento hacia un hombre que ella consideraba un dios, era un pecado para todo público.

¡Santo cielo!, Como adoraba mirarlo de lejos, era tan tímida ante sus ojos. ¡No era digna de esa mirada amatista!, Tan terriblemente serena y confortadora, pero feroz y poderosa. Una mirada que la hacía suspirar cuando se dejaba caer contra la pared.

Él era un águila en el reino de los cielos, volando sobre ella como su rey y su señor, reclamando lo suyo con fervor. ¿Y quién era ella? Nada más que un diminuto y triste ratoncito sentado sobre los pequeños conjuntos de roca y pasto a su alrededor.

Era deprimente pensar que algún día a ella también le crecerían alas en su espalda con las cuales volaría junto a él, acompañándolo en su danza aerodinámica hasta fusionarse los dos como uno solo entre la comodidad de las nubes, sintiendo el verdadero gozo de la felicidad, aunque… Quizás estaba demasiado enamorada como para ver su ataque viniendo a devorarla.

¡Oh cielos! ¡¿De qué servía imaginar un viaje feliz y encantador con su príncipe, cuando solo sus hormonas adolescentes la engañaban?!

¡Era absolutamente absurdo verlo con su edad actual!, Imitando a la niña enamorada del caballero rojo que en aquel entonces pasaba sus ratos libres pensando en él, imaginando las próximas bellas palabras que planearía escribirle en el papel moteado de su próxima carta para la celebración de San Valentín.

¡O inclusive!

Percibir el agradable aroma del titanio proveniente de él contra su piel desnuda impregnada con el delicioso aroma de la frescura del ambiente nocturno y el olor de las sabanas descansando sobre sus caderas, contrastando contra el placentero calor de su núcleo recargándose contra su pecho. Siendo protegida bajo el confortante agarre de sus fuertes brazos metálicos, fundiéndose en un abrazo adorable e íntimo unido por las cadenas del amor mutuo compartido entre sus dos seres.******

¡~CURSI~! Y absolutamente INCOMODO. Ciel temblaba ligeramente sobre su silla cuando leía las notas rellenas con sobredosis de dopamina, norepinefrina y oxitócica en su interior. ******* ¿Y que había que decir? Se había estado haciendo un ovillo debajo del escritorio por tantas cursilerías que ella misma no alcanzaba comprender. ¿Enserio era TAN… así? ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Desde entonces, esas cartas han permanecido en el interior de su baúl de objetos sin importancia durante todo este tiempo. Esperando a que Ciel algún día llegase, tomase la caja llena de sus cartas obscenas y de repente, la misma chica les prendiera fuego con la simple chispita de la vergüenza otorgada por uno de los muchos cerillos de Pic.

¡Era gracioso analizar el asunto!

Qué como la chica adolescente, el caballero rojo la hacía suspirar innumerables veces. Y leyendo y releyendo esas cartas extrañas y hormonales, la Ciel adulta opinaba de sí misma que era una tonta enamorada con estúpidos intereses amorosos disfuncionales y antinaturales.

Y a medida que Ciel fue creciendo, pronto no tardo en identificar los problemas ridículos que su cerebro le proporcionaba, un exceso de hormonas más que de neuronas combatiendo por el primer lugar en el interior de su mente, y que solo cuando no vio la crueldad del mundo, probablemente aun el día de hoy seguiría pensando que era llevada por su príncipe hacia alguna alcoba de su palacio ficticio. Estúpido. ¿Pero quién era ella para juzgar los comportamientos naturales del desarrollo implementados en la naturaleza humana?

La naturaleza nunca escogía que hacer con sus crías, así que podía hacer lo que se le pegase la gana con sus hijos sin importarle ni un comino la opinión de los mismos. Y si la búsqueda de una pareja era uno de sus tantos trucos para incluir a un nuevo integrante dentro de su juego tramposo… Ciel, no mordería el anzuelo esta vez.

Ciel tenía ligeras expectativas respecto al caballero rojo que se relacionaban con su pasado. Observaba con detenimiento el comportamiento de las reploids femeninas hacia él y de alguna manera, predeterminaba que el mismo reploid no había sido aislado de un caso tan natural como el cortejo siglos antes de su reactivación.

Fue raro verlo desde su propio punto de vista, pero ella no juzgaría a ninguna de las otras chicas. Después de todo, ella comprendía esa obsesividad. Zero era fuerte, serio, tranquilo, hostil y agresivo en el medio de batalla, al mismo tiempo que poseía un semblante protector oculto bajo la máscara de su orgullo inminente, por lo que, admirar su elegancia en la batalla quizás no era algo muy sorprendente cuando te acostumbrabas. ¿Esa también podría ser la razón por la que todas las chicas femeninas de la resistencia (a excepción de ella por supuesto) le venían persiguiendo de un lado a otro como perritos falderos?

… … … … … … … … No importaba.

Al final, ella supo que sus sentimientos eran temporales. Nada maduros o enriquecidos con las gotas de la dulzura del amor. Simplemente… "Una atracción a primera vista". Y a pesar de ser salvada muchas veces, ella simplemente había pasado de largo sobre él, obviamente, aun estando agradecida por su consideración. Y si, probablemente Ciel haya cambiado mucho durante esos 4 años de corrida y carreras contra el tiempo para evitar morir empalada sobre las astas de Neo arcadia. Pero aun así, le agradaba pensar que todavía tenía apoyo en una misión posiblemente imposible.

Desde entonces, ella podía pasar al lado del caballero carmesí sin sentirse incomoda como las primeras veces, simplemente un cambio de miradas y de vuelta al trabajo como se solía decir. Porque…, los cuentos de hadas ya no eran para ella.

Zero solo era Zero, y ella no era una princesa o una sirvienta, simplemente era solo ella misma. Por lo tanto…, venir a su alcoba, tomar una recopilación de cuentos y llevárselos, era solo el camino hacia la cosecha de la inocencia sobre otro.

La joven doctora se estuvo debatiendo constantemente entre deshacerse de los libros o dejarlos en el fondo de su estantería hasta volver por ellos cuando las portadas se volviesen viejas y las hojas feas. Pero entonces, su mente vago hacia una pequeña niña de pelo dorado y ojitos topacio envuelta con la suave textura de un vestido rosado.

Ciel nunca considero como una buena opción dejar que la maldición engañosa de los libros también destrozase la mente de su hermana menor ahora que recordaba como la ficción la había alejado demasiado de la realidad. Ciel, deseaba que Alouette estuviese libre de esas ilusiones, quería que la niña fuera casi más realista que surrealista; capaz de entender y distinguir el entorno en el que trágicamente le toco vivir, para después, abandonar esas auras de desesperanza volviéndose una niña fuerte y empática con aquellos que decidieron sacrificar sus vidas para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor.

Pero… En tiempos tan pesados, duros y deprimentes como la guerra, nunca estaba de más tener una forma de consuelo, o simplemente el toque de las diminutas gotas de la esperanza implementadas en el corazón de la alegría.

A lo mejor estaba bien dejar que la niña pudiese disfrutar por lo menos del cálido consuelo del abrazo de la "Cenicienta" o la "Bella durmiente"… después de todo… ¿Quién era Ciel para negarle un final feliz a Alouette? ¿Qué derecho tenia ella de arrancarle a la pobre la única alegría que quedaba en el mundo aparte del juego?

Ciel nunca se atrevería a dejar a su hermana menor bajo la mirada de la cruda realidad esparcida a su alrededor, no soportaría mirar a la pequeña llorando desdichadamente en el interior de una esquina, sufriendo por el oscuro trauma de la muerte de sus compañeros. Ella no deseaba verla traumatizada por los eventos que caracterizaban a la guerra.

NO, y puede que nunca se lo perdonase… Sabiendo que ella solo era una niña que nunca tuvo la culpa de existir en un mundo como este, no tendría más opción que hacerla feliz por su propio bien.

Con esto, pasadas las horas y recién caída la noche, tomo de su estantería uno de sus viejos y nostálgicos libros de fantasía y se dirigió a la habitación de Alouette. Dispuesta a compartir los finales felices en los que tanto había creído hacia años atrás. Aquellos finales que la habían hecho feliz durante sus tiempos de gloria y aceptación constante de los cuales no tenía por qué preocuparse. Y de los cuales, algunos probablemente aun existían en el fondo su corazón… más solo hacía falta buscar y forjar su propio final…

Ahora, ya no le importo cruzarse o no con Zero en el trayecto de su camino. Finalmente ella estaba más relajada y tranquila de lo que de costumbre, oponiéndose a la incumbencia de falsas ideas, así que entonces, cuando él pasó a través de su campo de visión, ella simplemente retomo su camino restándole importancia, como si estuviese viajando por una de las largas calles de neo arcadia otra vez. Indicando que las cosas estaban tranquilas entre ella y el ahora.

A la mañana siguiente, tal vez Ciel no se explicaría el ¿por qué? de su dolor de espalda, cuando ya sabía que dormir sobre una capsula cerrada, era igual de incomodo que dormir en una silla.

Probablemente seguía siendo una chica distraída… ¿?

* * *

**_Datos extra_**:

*: **Normalmente la adolescencia se constituye por una serie de cambios biológicos, sexuales, sociales y psicológicos, que preparan al individuo para la próxima etapa de su vida, mediante el desarrollo de la madurez en el mismo. Comienza desde la pubertad (10-13 años) y termina en la edad adulta a los 19 años, (aunque según diferentes corporaciones de salud, la duración puede extenderse hasta los 21 años de edad). **

****: La escena del abrazo, fue inspirada de una de las pinturas del pintor austriaco Gustav Klimt – La satisfacción.**

*****: La dopamina es un neurotransmisor que se considera como el centro del placer, ya que regula la motivación y el deseo y hace que repitamos conductas que nos proporcionan beneficios o placer. **

**-La norepinefrina/ nerodralina: Entre sus diversas funciones, se relaciona como un mensajero de los químicos del deseo sexual, que además se encarga de estimular las contracciones uterinas para el parto y de inducir la producción de la leche materna. **

**-Y la oxitócina es una hormona implicada en comportamientos relacionados con la confianza, el altruismo, la generosidad, la formación de vínculos, los comportamientos de cuidado, la empatía o la compasión. También tiene un papel fundamental en el comportamiento maternal y sexual, en los comportamientos de agresión y, además, su presencia interviene en la regulación del miedo, eliminando las respuestas de parálisis o evitación pasiva.**


	2. Brillante y limpio

**|| [Brillante y limpio] ||**

* * *

**Nota de autora: Aquí voy yo nuevamente con mi intento fallido de humor. Lo siento viejo, el humor no es lo mio, sinceramente me queda mejor el melodrama y la tragedia, así que ya veras que esto no es totalmente gracioso (como creí imaginarme ;_;) pero bueno, disfruta este primer paso. Nuevamente aclaro que Ciel es mayor de edad ^w^ (iré dejando las notas de su edad abajo para que puedas guiarte). **  
**P.d: Se suponía que Zero tendría una actitud relajada pero... °w°, amigo, tengo un problema con el sarcasmo. Ahora si, disfruta de la lectura nwn.**

* * *

**Emparejamiento: Zero x Ciel.**

**Relación: Humana/Robot.**

**Edad del personaje femenino: 18.**

**Genero del fic: Fluffy y Humor.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

Era una tarde de calor abrazador. Tranquila y cubierta por un día de trabajo normal como cualquier otro día dentro del cuartel de la resistencia, Neo arcadia no había atacado en los últimos meses, otorgando una sensación de alivio y consuelo en los habitantes de ambos bandos. Por supuesto, todavía existía una delgada y fina línea de separación que dividía a esta "paz" temporal, ya que los ejércitos del maestro Harpuia todavía no estaban dispuestos a retroceder hasta que se completase la última fase de los acuerdos.

Ciel permaneció oculta en el fondo de su laboratorio, olfateando el aire cálido y mirando la pizarra cubierta de notas y ecuaciones en la superficie transparente, ella le tomo un sorbo a su café frunciendo el ceño con una muestra de duda y cuestionamiento pintada en su rostro. Algo no concordaba, había una serie de cadenas pero ninguna era exacta para su proyecto.

Ella gruño en bajo, agarrándose las cienes. Obviamente estaba desesperada, era muy claro que este proyecto la estaba matando con todas estas ecuaciones y pensamientos sin sentido que le consumían la cabeza. Necesitaba tomar un descanso si no quería que su cerebro pronto estallase por una sobrecarga (aunque ese es un pensamiento igual de ridículo también). ¡Santo cielo!, estaba fuera del alcance ahora y casi no tenía mucho que otorgar esta vez, por lo tanto, cerro los archivos de su computadora y recogió sus libros y libretas de la mesa con la intención de tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Pero una vez que se volvió hacia la compuerta, una figura rojo carmín paso la misma con una velocidad imparable, saltando de un lado a otro como si estuviese buscando algo. De un momento a otro, la misma figura se detuvo al lado de la enorme estantería y las cajas marrones de equipamiento químico en la esquina de la habitación, ocultándose detrás de un pequeño y estrecho espacio escondido por las sombras de los mismos objetos, quedando fuera de la vista de la científica.

-... ¿Eh?-. Dijo confundida, parándose de la silla y acercándose lentamente para contemplar mejor, sin embargo la voz pareció detenerla antes de acercarse más a la posición de la presencia.

-Quédate ahí-. Él dijo.

-¡¿Zero?!-. Pregunto más confundida de lo que podía estar mientras se arrodillaba al frente del escondite.- ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?

-Ahora no Ciel.

El comentario no pudo haber sido más grosero, últimamente el reploid rojo se ponía más hostil y callado de lo esperado, era una sorpresa que hoy hablara (aunque no imaginaba que fuese tan cortante como para decirle que se alejara de el), pero ella no haría un berrinche contra su actitud reciente, así que simplemente se levantó marcando su enojo en el borde de un rostro desinteresado con tal de proseguir con su actividad anterior al lado de la silla y los útiles.

-Que grosero.

Nuevamente, el laboratorio permaneció callado durante los siguientes instantes, hasta que una serie de pasos apresurados y el sonido de la compuerta volvieron a hacer eco en la misma, alterando a Ciel por el sonido. La compuerta retrato a una figura pequeña y de vestimenta rosada.

-¡Ciel!-. Alouette se agarró a los bordes de la compuerta, rodeando el espacio con sus ojos cerúleo antes de hacer su siguiente cuestionamiento.- ¡¿Has visto a Zero?!

Y que gota tan más grande colmó el vaso ese día.

Ciel se giró observando a una exaltada y frustrada Alouette, quien tenía el cabello recogido en dos adornadas trenzas. Su mano se aferraba fuertemente a su cepillo y por alguna razón, su vestido portaba unas ligeras manchas húmedas en los costados y el regazo de la misma. ¿Eso había sido obra de Zero? ...No tenía idea, pero ya tenía algo bueno que sacar del reploid cuando tuviera tiempo.

-¿Porque la pregunta Alouette? ¿Paso algo? ¿Porque tienes mojado el vestido?-. Pregunto recargándose contra la mesa, mientras miraba como su pequeña hermana seguía buscando al nombrado con una mirada furiosa remarcada en su cara.

-¡Zero es un tonto!-. Exclamo cruzándose de brazos y con los ojos llenados por la ira.- ¡Siempre tiene que ser un sucio maleducado! ¡Ni siquiera me dejo terminar de peinarlo porque salio corriendo y se escondió en quién sabe dónde! ¡Ademas de que se estuvo moviendo mucho mientras le lavaba el cabello, es un completo tonto! ¡Ahora tengo que lidiar con esto!

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Estaba claro que su hermana tenía un problema con Zero y... muy probablemente Zero también, de alguna forma su sentido "maternal" se activó y ella simplemente se acercó para consolar a la niña.

-Aww Alouette... Siento mucho escuchar eso-. Ella dijo sobándole la espalda a modo de consuelo.- Tal vez Zero aún no se ha acostumbrado...

-Es más tonto de lo que uno puede imaginarse-. Murmuro.- Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a hacer pagar por lo que hizo.

Lo último lo había dicho en voz baja, pero Ciel claramente lo había escuchado por lo que en el fondo ella se estaba riendo, por supuesto que no se enojaría por las ideas alocadas de su pequeña hermana, este era solo un problema pasajero pero sabía que algunas veces Alouette no toleraba ciertas acciones y solía pagar exactamente con la misma moneda, así que eso declaraba que tenía que ponerle un ojo a ella también por si hacia alguna travesura.

Analizando la situación, claramente ella parecía una madre... ...una madre con dos niños problemáticos que se peleaban entre ellos. ¿Típico no?

No sabía desde cuando había adoptado esa personalidad a decir verdad, y muy posiblemente no te contestaría si se lo preguntases. ¿Neo arcadia ya se la había programado cuando era un simple feto encerrado dentro de una botella? ...

¡Olvidemos eso y regresemos a lo que corresponde!

Ciel rodeo a Alouette con sus brazos de forma maternal, acariciándole la cabeza de vez en cuando y susurrando palabras suaves de consuelo, permanecieron así durante un rato hasta que Alouette volvió a preguntar. Y justamente cuando lo hizo, Ciel rápidamente dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia el estrecho escondite donde se ocultaba Zero.

De alguna forma Ciel presentía que Zero la estaba mirando a través de las sombras y ella considero la situación como perfecta para cobrar su intolerancia anterior, devolviéndole su golpe y luego disfrutando después ver como un par de listones rosados adornaban la cabeza del reploid... ¡Sin duda una linda e inocente venganza!

-Lo siento Alouette, pero esta vez no sé dónde está.

Bueno, tampoco era tan mala como para enojarse por cosas infantiles e insignificantes como una simple falta. Zero se lo merecía, pero no iba a gastar tiempo por eso. Simplemente no era importante.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si Alouette.

-Hmmmmmmmmm.

-Bueno, si lo veo por algún lado no dudare en avisarte ¿de acuerdo?

-Hmmmm-. Y ella le entrecerró los ojos, obviamente dudando.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿No confías en mí? ¿Tú hermana? ¡Por supuesto que te voy a decir Alouette no me veas como si te estuviese ocultando algo! Jajaja-. Esperaba que la niña no notase su nerviosismo cuando le revoloteo el pelo en medio del abrazo. La pobre niña casi se enoja con ella también debido a las hebras despeinadas pero sin embargo, la pequeña no mostro ningún acto de ira cuando lo hizo, además de apartarse con una ligera molestia.

-¡Mi pelo!-. Comento tocándose las trenzas, asegurándose de que todo lo demás estuviese en su lugar.- Esta bien, te dejo, pero estaré pasando por aquí, así que... ¡te estoy vigilando hermana!

Y sin más la pequeña se fue de la habitación, volviendo esta misma a como estaba antes.

Ciel permaneció de brazos cruzados contra la puerta durante un momento, sonrió y luego volteo a ver el escondite del reploid.

-Parece que te has metido en otro escándalo otra vez, ¿Vas a decirme que paso?

-No creo que necesites escucharlo después de lo que acabas de oír, ¿no sería suficiente con lo que ella te acaba de comentar?

-Tienes un punto, pero aun así, me gustaría escucharlo de ti. Pero parece que no estás dispuesto siquiera.-. Ella se acercó, extrañándose de que el reploid no saliera de su lugar a pesar de estar a salvo de las travesuras de su hermana por el momento.- Bueno... ahora que tienes tú pase, ¿Por qué no sales?

-Ella dijo que iba a volver.

Ella rodo los ojos, divertida, aparentando contemplar a un vampiro ocultarse de los radiantes rayos del sol.

-Lo se Zero. Pero ella nunca dijo cuándo volvería y no estoy segura si seguirá cerca o no, lo más probable es que todavía lo este. Y si esa es la situación actual, entonces al menos puedes salir de esa grieta y esperar.

-... No.

-... ¿Es por el peinado?-. Y el vaso se calló. La pregunta no pudo ser más incómoda para Zero que para el placer de Ciel, cuando ella lo hizo, torpemente se estaba esforzando por ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios. Al menos Zero agradecía que la oscuridad lo estuviese cubriendo porque realmente era una molestia permanecer con ese peinado raro.- Parece que atine.-. Comento alegre, sentándose nuevamente de frente contra la oscuridad, buscándolo con la mirada.- Anda, puedes salir-.

-Ya te dije que no voy a salir-. Él le replico, pero Ciel no estaba dispuesta a escuchar un "no" como respuesta y tampoco iba a dejar que Zero se quedase todo el día en el laboratorio para esconderse de su hermana, oh no, eso sí que no.

No era porque no le agradase tener compañía, a veces era un poco solitario estar sola en un solo espacio y por eso le encantaba la compañía, la única cosa que quería es que él aprendiese al menos a llevarse bien con su hermana y con todo el cuartel en general. La verdad es que era por no decir, RARO, no verlo en una esquina sentado, aparentando dormir con la intención de alejar al mundo de él. Existían veces en que se quedaba en un solo lugar del techo para contemplar el horizonte o se paraba en las afueras cerca del mar, en resumen, era más aislado que todo el mundo dentro del cuartel y ¿otra cosa peor no podía ser? Por supuesto, incluía su carácter sarcástico y amargo.

Llego un día en que a ella le toco ver como soltaba frases sarcásticas a Hirondelle porque no toleraba la personalidad del otro reploid, esa... (Como él lo definía), esa personalidad bromista era... frustrante.

¿Pero sabes algo curioso?

Todo era frustrante.

Y no hacía falta escuchar el comentario, simplemente un ligero toque de molestia en la cara de Zero lo decía todo. Así que, si Elpizo tenía un aire de arrogancia, Zero poseía un aire de hostilidad.

Fácil para clasificar, así como fácil de dividir.

Entonces ella puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a intentar.

-Zero, no puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo. En algún momento vas a tener que salir de aquí y encontrarte con mi hermana tarde o temprano, eso es inevitable y lo sabes.

-Sería posible si al menos dejase de encontrarse conmigo todo el tiempo.-. Suspiro cansada, él no tenía planeado dejar la habitación tan fácil hasta sentirse "cómodo" otra vez, así que no le quedo más que dejar la opción.

-Mira, probablemente Alouette no te agrade del todo, pero ella solo quiere acercarse a ti. No se... conversar, ser amigos, por así decirlo, tiene sus maneras obviamente, pero no es tan malo cuando te das la oportunidad de conocerla.

-...

-Aunque no es del todo necesario que lo hagas si no quieres, realmente no depende para salvar el mundo.

-...

-¿Y bien?-. Miro a la oscuridad.- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o saldrás?-. Sin respuesta.- No te preocupes, no me reiré, y si me rio guardare el secreto. Lo único que quiero es mirarte, es todo lo que necesito..., ¡aparte!-. Hizo una ligera pausa antes de continuar y acomodarse a un lado del escritorio apartando algunas cajas y utensilios del suelo para dejar un lugar limpio y cómodo para caminar.- No creo que realmente quieras quedarte con tu peinado ¿verdad?

-... Jaque.

Aunque la propuesta se escuchó sencilla y fácil de acatar, realmente tardo un rato debatiéndose entre salir y dejarse ver, pero ella le dijo que no diría nada si veía algo "escandaloso", así que suponía que las cosas estarían normales.

Sin embargo, al desnudarse de las sombras que anteriormente le cubrían la vergüenza sobre sus hombros, pronto, las conexiones de trenzas pequeñas y moños salieron a la luz, como un regalo descubierto de navidad... literalmente.

Ciel no tardo en percibir un par de trenzas entrelazadas por una serie de listones y adornos que se pegaban a los cuernos rojizos del casco del reploid formando una corona que combinaba con la gema azulada del casco. Otros pares, habían sido colocados de manera vertical por detrás del mismo, formando unos pequeños aros sobresalientes sostenidos al montículo de pelo sintético ondulado y enrollado en pequeños royos por debajo de la parte trasera del cuello y los hombros. Las trenzas sobresalientes se unían por una serie de cintas, que al juntarse, formaban un collar colorido y alegre que caía unos centímetros más abajo del pecho de Zero.*****

No hacía falta mencionarlo, todo estaba unido por una cantidad impensable de lazos (o al menos para la vista de la científica), algunos pendientes de distintos tipos de colores se sujetaban al pelo del mismo y los moños resplandecían sus colores sobre los cuernos de Zero, junto a una pequeña variedad de plumas.

De ahí a más adelante, Ciel ya no supo si reir o llorar por Zero porque prácticamente no sabía si este era un intento muy ambiguo de una corona de pelo o de alguna clase de peluca extravagante del siglo XVII.

-Ay dios mío ¿pero qué te hicieron?-. Comento tapándose la cara rojiza antes de explotar a carcajadas sobre la espalda de la silla, sintiendo más lastima por el pelo de Zero que del propio Zero en sí. - ¡Pareces una flor jajaja!-. (Aunque nunca a visto una flor fuera de los dibujos básicos).

-*Suspiro* Sabia que no debía de confiar de todos modos-. Gruño en bajo y se volvió, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, antes de que el pudiera dar el primer paso hacia la compuerta, Ciel lo tomo de los antebrazos impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Wow!, ¡wow!, ¡wow!, ¡wow! ¡Espera no te vayas! No te lo tomes como un insulto Zero, jejeje-. Inevitable, Ciel estaba ahogándose literalmente en la risa.- Perdón, realmente no puedo evitarlo, te ves... ¡interesante! y... ¡pffffff!

-Olvídalo, lo arreglare por mí mismo antes de que te des cuenta-. Ciel no se esperaba una reacción más alarmante a la suya cuando el reploid se tomó las trenzas de los arcos con el único fin de "arreglarlas", el de alguna manera esperaba soltarse el cabello de esta forma pero el único resultado que obtuvo cuando se jalo las trenzas fue arrancarse algunas hebras del cabello dorado, las trenzas se fueron desarreglando y el pelo pronto empezaba a enredarse y maltratarse. Ciel rápidamente tomo riendas y lo paro sosteniéndolo con ambas manos antes de que se arrancase todo el cabello de un jalón.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?!-. Pregunto exasperada, a lo que él de manera indiferente le respondió.

-Arreglando esto, ¿Qué más?

-¡Así no!

-¿?

-¡Ven! Siéntate-. Avanzo unos pasos por detrás, agarrando la silla para que el pudiese pasar.

-¿Qué?

-¡Siéntate!-. Tal vez era un experto en la batalla, pero Zero no estaba tan familiarizado con asuntos fuera de ese espacio, además de saber algunas cosas básicas respecto a la limpieza pero no más allá de eso. Estaba seguro de que podría solucionar esto, pero debido a la mirada penetrante de Ciel él rápidamente decidió llevar a cabo su orden, sentándose en la silla con la barbilla apoyada sobre las manos.- Hmm-. Por su expresión, algo no concordaba y estaba en lo correcto, nada concordaba.-Es un peinado muy extravagante, demasiado alegre y colorido, pero no concuerda con tu estilo sarcartistico.

-Primero: ¿A qué te refieres? Segundo: No esperes algo de mí en especial, no soy alguien que pueda ofrecer mucho aunque quisiera.

-Uno: Ya lo veo, en realidad no espero mucho con tu forma de ser. A veces no puedes darle la oportunidad a nadie ni aunque quisieras.-. El sonoro sonido de las hebras rompiéndose inundo la habitación, Ciel agarro uno de los muchos mechones de cabello sueltos contemplando su forma y tonalidad.- Dos: Alouette no pudo haber hecho esto por su cuenta, es muy "especial" respecto a los detalles pero siempre se asegura de que se vean bien y acorde a la persona, en cambio, esto es... ...-. Se quedó paralizada cuando tomo la trenza maltrecha y luego prosiguió.- Un poco extraño para ti si me lo preguntas. Y además, esta "corona" que tienes en los cuernos le da una forma muy rara, como si estuviese imitando algo complejo con todos estos aros agarrados por detrás.

-¡Oh sorpresa! Tal vez estaba experimentando con mi pelo, no lo sé.

-¿Sigues con eso?-. Le lanza una mirada inquisitiva. Pero Zero no se siente arrepentimiento en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera se ofendió o molesto por que ella le haya golpeado el casco con la palma de la mano, todo indicaba que él realmente no siente remordimiento. Ciel ya se había rendido poco después de no haber escuchado ningún arrepentimiento de parte de él, así que se inmuto a remediarlo y prosiguió con su observación.- ¡Cálmate! ¡Todavía no sabemos quién fue!, por lo mientras, iré desenredando las hebras, eres bastante descuidado cuando quieres serlo ¿eh? Recuerdo que cuando te encontraron tenías el pelo cubierto de polvo y arena, jeje, estabas un poco sucio en todas partes.

-Creo que todo ese año en el desierto me dejo más limpio como para solicitar un pase adicional a él. Debería reconsiderarlo para la siguiente ocasión.

-... Realmente te afecto ese año ¿No?

-Re-

Ciel se aparta luciendo completamente anormal para los ojos del reploid. Sin embargo, a ella no le importa como la está mirando, así que avanza hacia la puerta como si nada estuviese pasando.

-Luce muy bien con su corona su majestad, estoy segura de que nadie dudaría en inclinarse ante usted para admirar su grand-

-¡No, espera!-. Y la sostuvo por el brazo, casi asustado como un niño pequeño después de ser alejado de su madre.

-Entonces compórtate ¡¿quieres?! Estas siendo muy grosero como para que me des la intención de ayudarte.-. Murmura lo siguiente.- Creo que empiezo a entender cómo se siente Alouette después de todo lo que paso intentando llevarse bien contigo.-. Las cosas se ponen tensas y ella regresa a su lado, desatando los primeros nudos de cabello dorado colgando de la corona.

Los siguientes segundos son frustrantes para ambos, el silencio es terrible y ninguno se atreve a preguntar, sin embargo, hay un montón de razones para devolver a la vida las cosas, así que Ciel al menos deja que su curiosidad vague antes de terminar todo el procedimiento.

-Zero. ¿Te molesta Alouette?-. Dice desatando los arcos sobre los royos, se da cuenta que encuentra un grupo entero de cintas de diversos colores cuando el pelo se suelta.

-¿?

-Noto perfectamente cómo te comportas con ella. Pareces molesto, por no decir con todo el mundo... Así que. ¿Te molesta Alouette?

-... No.-. Se detiene.- Nunca estuve molesto con Alouette.

-¿Entonces?

-No me gusta lo que hace. Sus acciones compulsivas respecto al orden.

-¿Cómo peinarte?-. Sonríe ante la declaración.

-Peinarme, lavarme o secarme. Realmente no me agrada que haga todo eso siempre que tengo que regresar de una misión, me hace parecer más una mascota en lugar de un soldado.-. Zero siente como los mechones de pelo van cayendo por sus hombros, la escucha reír después y luego se voltea inquisitivo.- ¿Qué?

-Jajaja. ¡No es nada! Pff... Creo que...-. Ella deshace los pequeños moños rosados colocados en el final de cada trenza y se guarda los listones en el bolsillo, desinteresada por la cantidad de pelo que todavía le falta por salvar.

-¿Crees qué?

-Creo que ahora entiendo porque Alouette esta tan apegada a ti-. Dice entre risas, volviendo a su trabajo manual.- "Creo que tu pelo luce muy bien cuando esta lavado y brillante".

...

¿Incomodidad? Nhaaa ¿Cómo crees?

Si no fuera porque poseía un buen dominio de la calma, muy probablemente Zero estaría alarmado.

-Según ella.

-...

-Sabes, dijiste que siempre que regresabas de una misión ella te limpiaba, entonces, creo que es más que claro que a ella le gusta cómo te vez cuando estas limpio-. Quita los adornos resplandecientes del pelo rubio, son demasiados, así que hace un espacio en su otra bolsa para colocar los pendientes, mientras quita los listones de la primera hilera de royos.- Es solo cuestion de limpieza Zero. Siempre regresas sucio y polvoriento luego de cada misión y de hecho, creo que casi no te tomas la molestia de arreglarte después, ¿es un hobby tuyo?******

-Tampoco soy así Ciel.

-Bueno, bueno, es solo una broma mía. Un comentario sin sentido como cualquier otro, así que no te lo tomes. Pero con respecto a Alouette, estoy segura que te sorprendería escuchar esto...

-Hmm.

-Sabes, a Alouette le encantan las cosas brillantes y claras, hace casi todo lo posible por devolverles su brillo a como dé lugar, porque no tolera que lo bello se vaya. Es de alguna forma, una obsesión que adopto luego de ensuciar su peluche favorito. ¿Muy loco no? Je, yo tampoco te lo niego-. Se libera la tercera hilera, Ciel a encontrado unos brillitos en el pelo del mismo, parecidos a unas pequeñas piedritas verdosas y moradas, diminutas, comparadas con los dedos de la doctora.-Pero, algo bueno tiene si lo ves desde un punto.

-...

-Parece que no esta tan conforme respecto a cómo te lavas el pelo, así que de alguna forma le gusta sacarte tu mayor brillo.

-¿Brillo? Eso suena más extraño que cualquier otra cosa. Somos reploids, no nos preocupamos tanto por los asuntos de la belleza del pelo o el cuerpo, porque no tienen un daño importante en nuestros sistemas, comparado con un microchip dañado o un simple corto circuito Ciel.

-Bueno. Pues parece que ella les lleva la contraria. Y creo que me parece lindo y bueno, como parte de la limpieza.-. Termina de liberar los royos, y curiosamente, encuentra un pequeño objeto brillante entre todo ese conjunto de pelo, está roto, es de color brillante y muy parecido a un roca. ¿Tal vez un cristal?- ¿Sabes? El otro día, Alouette me conto que encontró algo muy feo en tu cabellera cuando te estaba lavando, me dijo que tenía patas muy delgadas y ramosas, con un cuerpo muy ancho y pintado de un rojo carmín muy parecido a tu armadura. Era enorme... ¡No...! Más bien, ¡Era gigante!, y tenía unos cuernos muy feos curvados hacia adelante. ¿Te digo que era?

-...-.

-_**¡Un escarabajo!**_

-***Suspiro*** No puede haber otra forma más castrosa de hacerme cambiar de opinión...-. Murmura entre quejas y desesperaciones.

-¡Aliviánate Zero! ¡Mírale el lado bueno!, siempre que quieras ocultar algo solo basta con ponértelo debajo del pelo, ¡sin duda una muy buena forma de jugar al escondite! Jajaja.

-Una forma igual de infantil como cualquier otra tontería relacionada.

-Claro, claro, pero no me escuches a mí. ¿Qué te parece si miras esto?-. Le extiendo la pequeña y lisa roca brillante, Zero la toma y la observa con detenimiento, impactando su vista contra un profundo color amatista en el objeto, el busca en sus archivos de memoria pero descubre que no posee ningún registro en su memoria sobre esta especie de piedra. ¡Aghh! ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una piedra, me parece. Aunque tiene la pinta de ser una piedra preciosa desde mi perspectiva. No es estoy segura. Lo único que tengo en claro es que las piedras de este tipo dejaron de existir después de la sobreexplotación de las minas.-. Cuando termino, Ciel contemplo el pelo desordenado del reploid, por suerte todavía conservaba su brillo (Alouette realmente sabia sacarle la belleza aunque fuese a fuerzas), miro las ondulaciones ligeras y saco un laso azul de su bolsillo izquierdo, peinando el pelo del reploid con las manos buscando más nudos escondidos entre sus cabellos.

-...

-Por supuesto, esto es solo una teoría. Nunca sabré nada hasta analizarla.

-¿Donde la encontraste?

-¡En tu cabello por supuesto! ¡Realmente es una mina de tesoros! Te dije que tu pelo era un perfecto escondite para guardar cosas, y he aquí el resultado, acabo de encontrar una linda piedra.

-... ¿Podrías terminar con esto en lugar de seguir restregándome el problema? Es demasiado incomodo cuando me lo dices una y otra vez como si fueras alguna clase de disco.-.Él dijo, sintiendo un tirón bajarle la cabeza, ella se disculpó por lo ocurrido, pero él nunca se quejó.

-No te preocupes, acabare lo más pronto posible antes de que lo pienses. Solo déjame ver que estilo te queda. -. Espera. Dijo ¿Estilo? ¿Ella no iba a peinarlo o sí? Oh no. Zero se estremeció ligeramente, atemorizado por la tortura que Ciel experimentaría en él. Pero fue un alivio, cuando ella noto como tembló por debajo de las sensaciones, haciéndole soltar una leve risita y decir.- Tranquilo. No tengo planeado hacerte ningún tipo de peinado escandaloso y colorido como lo que te hicieron, será tan sencillo que simplemente no lo notaras.

-¿Que te hace creer que no lo hare?

-Porque no tengo planeado acabarlo, y también, porque pienso que no lo quieres acabado, así de fácil.

-...

-¿Qué? ¿No confías en mí? No te preocupes, puedes rezar si quieres.-. Le dijo divertida.

-Olvídalo. Prefiero recibir el daño antes que arrodillarme a suplicarte como un esclavo.

-¡Hey! ¡Nunca dije que eras mi esclavo Zero!, solamente era una broma inocente, tampoco te lo tomes tan mal.-. Ella le dividió el pelo en tres secciones, le paso dos secciones para que pudiese apegar el lazo azul a la cabellera del reploid, lo amarro en un pequeño nudo y pidió que le pasase las otras divisiones.- En realidad no me molesta si no confías en mí, no es de mi impresión, lo único que te pido es que lo juzgues después de que lo hayas visto. A veces se siente horrible que te juzguen sin más.

-... Apresúrate entonces.-. Y ella sonrió, continuando su trabajo manual antes de que el le reprimiese más.

Fue todo un alivio que el permaneciera tranquilo durante todo el tiempo en que paso amarrándole la trenza, cuando de hecho pensaba que lo máximo que el haría seria salirse corriendo de su agarre cuando le mencionó que iba a arreglarlo. Pero por fortuna, sucedió exactamente lo contrario a sus expectativas.

Normalmente Zero no se dejaba tocar con facilidad debido a la cantidad de gente rendida que tenía por los alrededores, por lo que le pareció una sorpresa que estuviese tan tranquilo al momento de amarrarle el listón al finalizar. ¿Quizás se estaba acostumbrando? Nha. Probablemente se debía a que era una humana, quien sabe, pero de que se había portado bien lo había hecho. Aunque curiosamente creyó escuchar alguna clase de ruido parecido a un "prrr" cuando le acomodaba las hebras, esto realmente le aterrorizo, pero lo dejo de lado cuando concluyo que el sonido solo era una parte de los frutos de su imaginación alocada, causada por un enorme consumo de café y horas de sueño saltadas. Necesitaba un descanso, el aire del laboratorio le estaba haciendo oír cosas.

Así que cuando ella termino de enredar las secciones, se aseguró de que el lazo permaneciera visible a la vista de sus espectadores, formando un pequeño moñito poco visible para no causarle muchas molestias al guerrero, y tal como dijo, ella había dejado incompleta la trenza, permitiendo dejar al aire una media sección de cabello suelto volando más arriba de la cintura del reploid.

Quedo satisfecha por al menos recordar un peinado básico después de tantos años sin practicar, así que una vez que aparto sus manos del cabello rubio, saco de uno de sus bolsillos un espejo mediano.

Lastimosamente no tenía otro espejo que usar, por lo tanto, le pidió al reploid que usase la base brillante y lisa de la piedra para reflejar su reflejo una vez que ambas imágenes se encontrasen, de esta manera se le facilitaría al reploid captar su trabajo sin necesidad de voltearse.

-¿Y bien?-. Pregunto, moviendo el espejo hacia el cabello del otro. Las imágenes se reflejaron en la superficie lisa de la piedra y Zero, a pesar de ver solo puro amatista en lugar de su color normal, realmente no tuvo ningún problema para distinguir la trenza.- ¿Te gusta?-. Le pregunto con nerviosismo, esperando que no le dijese que cambiase el peinado porque realmente no se sabía otro más que la típica cola de caballo así-

-Es tolerable-. Dijo, bajando la piedra.

Ciel no pudo sentirse más decepcionada y molesta por tal comentario. Probablemente si hubiese sido estilista en lugar de científica se hubiese sentido peor, pero así era Zero. Casi parecía que nadie podía cambiarle ni la actitud un poquito porque solo sería... "tolerable" para su gusto.

Ella bufo y se apartó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Realmente nadie puede tocarte el pelo verdad?-. Pregunto con un semblante molesto y divertido.

-**NO.** Más bien. **NADIE puede hacer ninguna cosa ridícula con mi pelo.**

-¿Ni siquiera yo?

-...-. Ciel miro sus ojos entrecerrados, de alguna forma se imaginaba que le estaba preguntando: "¿Enserio?" con la mirada, así que simplemente se carcajeo y tomo el reciente trabajo con un alivio inconmensurable. Nunca iba a cambiarlo de opinión, era seguro.

-Oye, no te molestes. Era una broma.

-... Como siempre.

-Jejeje.

-...

-Pero va enserio.-. Se aclaró la garganta y le lanzo una mirada suplicante, antes de frotar el cabello entre sus dedos.- Al menos deja que Alouette lo cuide por ti, realmente me gusta mucho como se ve tu pelo cuando esta brillante y limpio (aunque probablemente a todo el mundo le guste como se te ve a si a diferencia de cuando está lleno de rocas o insectos).

Una mirada, un cruce de ojos, el realmente iba a abofetearse por eso si aceptaba.

-... No me vas a dejar hasta que acepte ¿verdad?

-Es tu manera de convivir con los demás.

-... Jaque.-. Y ella se rio.

* * *

**_Escena extra:_**

-¿Sabes? Creo que tengo más o menos una idea de quien pudo haberte hecho eso.

-¿Así? ¿Quien?-. Pregunto curioso y atento a sus palabras. Tenía una lección muy importante que enseñarle a ese alguien por eso.

-Ciber elfos. Les gustan las travesuras y las cosas brillantes.*******

¿Lo esperaba? No. Simplemente no se lo veía venir, permaneció callado durante una ración cuestionable de tiempo, hasta que finalmente comento:

-**_Demonios._**

* * *

**_Datos extra:_**

_***: Para aclarar mejor la descripción del estilo, tomemos como referencia los penachos, y luego las pelucas del siglo xvii. (Creo que haré un dibujo de ese peinado porque realmente no me convenció mi manera de describirlo).**_

_****: No sé, pero siempre he tenido esta pregunta extraña y estúpida que me deja pensando. ¿Zero se cuida su cabello? No sé, en la saga X su cabello le llegaba hasta los suelos, y en su propia saga solo le llega unas centímetros por debajo de las rodillas (creo), así que me pregunto si con todo eso de las peleas realmente solo porque su cabello sea sintético, no significa que ¿también puede ensuciarse o llenarse de polvo? Pregunta rara, lo sé, no tengo ni idea, porque tuve un sueño respecto a este tema que me inspiro a hacer este fanfic, así que no sé si se podría considerar raro jajaja.**_

_*****: No se, pero siempre he pensado que debajo de esa tierna y linda apariencia que poseen los ciber elfos siempre se ocultaba un lado travieso y juguetón, creo que pueden dejarnos pistas de sus actitudes con la pequeña Alouette como una amante de estas pequeñas criaturas en cada uno de los juegos.**_


End file.
